


Heed Your Call

by oracleskald



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Devotional Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracleskald/pseuds/oracleskald
Summary: I had this short devotional poem for Tyr - who totally says #blacklivesmatter and my mind cannot be changed - in my notes for a few weeks, now. In the wake of recent events, I finally felt called to share it. At the end of the day, the only question you can ask yourself is: did I do enough to live with myself?





	Heed Your Call

A time for peace, or time to fight?  
A wise man knows, and still thinks twice  
before he draws both steel or quill  
to strike a blow he cannot pull.  
The end to war is never won  
by easy means, nor acts of one  
who hides from duty or from strife  
in order just to live  
and still; the choice is neither right  
nor wrong. Your path unwritten,  
all along. Take heed, oh traveller,  
oh warrior, oh mother, oh child.  
Oh wiseman, poor man,  
strong or mild. The day your name is called  
stand tall, and know your choices  
big or small are yours; a duty just to yourself.  
And in the end, all that remains  
is knowing you can live another day  
with the ones you made, the things you said.  
The battles won and trails of dead.  
Be still, know peace, and yet know more.  
More wisdom than you had today.  
Whether you fight,  
or whether you step away.  
Lay down your hand.  
Heed your call.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [historicaloracle.ca](https://www.historicaloracle.ca/post/heed-your-call). Comments welcome here, or there.


End file.
